A New Day
by cocorocks111
Summary: Sam is now 18 years old, having broken up with her lifelong friend Jake Ely after he went to collage, what happens when he returns home with someone new?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry this isn't a story(yet), but I had to say something, so please read this.

If anyone who is actually reading this, knows about the wonderful author on FanFiction, jakesgirl1001, you'll know what a wonderful writer she was. Just ealier today she left the website because a reviewer was posting things about her that were first of all rude, untrue and just plain mean. Second, jakesgirl1001 is THE best author I head ever read from on FanFiction. And I know that reviewer, Im not sure if I want to share the name, well, if they're seeing this, know that you'll NEVER be half the writer she was. She had a great talent, and could be mistaken for Terri Farley herself if someone didn't know her screename. So Im just gonna say it to you. You Suck. And yeah, that sounds cruel, and mean, and people can flame all they want about 'not a story' or 'that person isn't..' But atleast I got to experience what a good writer she is, and I hope you know what a mistake you did by doing that. So thats all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Real story after my outburst!! Haha, anyways, this if my first story in a while.. so flames please, but use constructive critisism and not cruel things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion**

**A New Day**

Samantha Forester was getting ready for her senior prom, her best friend, Jen Kenworthy had come over to help her.

Sam was at the moment blinking her eyes hard as Jen thrust another bobby pin into the bun that was her auburn hair. For

the Prom, she was wearing a green cocktail dress that went a few inches above her knees. The top half that surrounded

her chest was silver that ended just below her breast. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, which Jen was still

poking bobby pins into, with a few curls framing her face.

Sam had changed a lot over the past few years. Her breasts were fuller, she had grown just a bit, so that she was now a

good 5'7, and her face and body had come out of childhood, and she now looked like a woman.

"Jen, are you done yet?" Sam asked for the third time. To her surprise, Jen made a fist and punched high into the air.

"Yes!" She said, clearly pleased with her work.

"Jen..." Sam moaned. Jen had been out of her seat on the bus a couple of Fridays ago when she knew that Ben was taking Sam to the Prom.

"Oh come on, you look gorgeous," She smiled reasuringly. "And anyway, I don't think Ben would care either way." Jen

smirked at her. Sam sighed, then quickly flashed Jen a smile, knowing she was defeated.

Sam got up and hurried over to her mirror. She was sure the person staring at her in the mirror wasn't herself. The dress flared out a bit below the silver, but the top half hugged her breasts, so that it showed off her curves. Her bun was neatly in the back of her head, and the curls around her eyes made her look stunning.

She looked over at Jen and threw her arms around her neck thanking her.

"Nada," Jen said, and smiled as she looked at Sam.

As they were in a discussion about their History Finals on the Shoshone tribe, they heard a car honk outside of the house.

"That's Darrel coming to pick us up!" Jen said excitedly.

Jen and Darrel had started dating in their Junior year, and had been close ever since. Whenever she or Jen would mention him in a conversation, Jen would just smile, and her eyes would get cloudy just thinking about him.

_They were her only two Best Friends that she had now. _She thought. _No, I will not think about 'him' anymore._

Sam shook herself mentally. Jen had been looking at Sam in a stange way.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Sam replied back, lieing.

"Because first you had this forlorn look on your face, and then sighed," Her friend looked over her worriedly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, really, I was just thinking." Sam said back feebly.

By then, Darrel had walked in the door with Ben. Darrel was actually looking nice, Sam thought. He was wearing black slacks with a button-up shirt hanging lossing over his pants, Sam looked to her side, siling at the dreamy-eyed Jen.

Ben had also looked wonderful in a black suit. Ben had been her boyfriend ever since Jake had mysteriosly left her at the beginning of her Junior year. They had been together since the bonfire when she was fourteen. She had been heartbroken, and would only come out of her room for meals or to see Jen. She hated thinking about him now.

But looking at the wonderful guy she had as a boyfriend now, she knew she was lucky to have him with her.

"Hey my gorgeouses!" Darrel shouted, throwing both his arms around Jen and Sams shoulders, almost knocking htem down.

"Hi Darrel," Sam grinned.

"And hello to you too, Sammy," Ben gazed at her, lost in his thoughts. Then suddenly came back. "You are looking pretty nice." He smiled at her, reached his head down to kiss her.

Kissing him was like heaven. His lips were soft and smooth against hers, and he had a way of saying just the right things to make her love him even more than she already did.

She broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. _Yes, I love him. _She thought to herself.

Like it? Yes? No? Just review and let me know if you want me to continue:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We'll see how the story goes I s'pose, anywho, I'll get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I will not ever own the Phantom Stallion**

**A New Day**

Darrel was driving in the front seat of his green Pick-Up, talking to Jen. Sam wasn't really listening, her thoughts of Jake. _What is he doing now?_

_Who's the girl he replaced me with? Why did he leave? _Sam hadn't thought about Jake for a good time now, but after thinking her second thought

She let a tear slide down her eye. _He left because I wasn't good enough. _Sam sighed to herself. Nothing had really been the same since he had

left her. But just as she let another tear slide down her cheek, she felt Ben's arm around her shoulder, and leaned into him.

Ben knew who Sam was thinking about, and surprisingly he wasn't jealous. He knew how much it had hurt her when Jake left, and he wanted to help and care for her, even if she was thinking of someone else.

Sam looked up at Ben's face, he was really handsome in the moonlight. His bronze-colored hair was blowing around his head messily, and he was

smiling at her with caring eyes, knowing what she was think about. Sam closed her eyes and put her head on his chest, just wanting to focus on the

night they were going to have.

Once they arrived, Ben got out and opened the door for Sam, slipping his arm around her waist after she got out. Darrel was holding Jens hand,

smiling down at her also.

Darrel had finished highschool the year before, and wasn't going to collage, but still took Jen to his Senior Prom, Jen said it had been a great night.

Jen and Sam had found a table, and asked the guys if they could get them something to drink.

"Isn't this great?" Jen said excitedly, looking around the gym, that was now a dancefloor.

"They did a really good job this year," Sam said, her thought wondering off to Ben.

Jen grinned at her. And as Sam looked over she could see Jen starting to giggle.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, first you sighed and then you moaned." Jen started giggling again, this time whit Sam joining in.

Ben and Darrel came back to see Jen and Sam giggling. That's when darrel put the drinks down on their table and swung Jen into his arms to dance.

"Want to dance?" Ben smiled at her, putting out his hand. Sam grinned, then took it and hopped out of her chair.

Just then, a song started playing, and Jen and Sam looked at eachother.

"We have to dance to this!" Jen shoutewd over the music.

Sam looked at Ben, and he shooed her off towards Jen.

_I'm coming up_

_So you better get this party started._

_Im coming up_

_Get ready!_

_I'm coming up _

_So you better get this party started._

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybodys waitin'_

_For me to arrive_

_Sending out the message_

_To all of my friends_

_We'll be lookin flashy_

_In my Mercedes Benz_

_I've got lots of style_

_Check my gold diamond rings_

_And I can go for miles _

_If you know what I mean!_

_I'm coming up_

_So you better get this party started _

_I'm coming up_

_So you better get this party started_

_Pumpin up the volume_

_Breakin down to the beat_

_Cruisin through the westside_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin'_

_We'll be comin up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber_

_You'll be kickin' my ass._

_Pull up to the bumper_

_Get out of the car_

_License place says_

_Stunner #1 Superstar_

As the next few lines went through, Jen and Sam did a few pelvic thrusts, and danced around eachother, a group of people formed around them to watch the two dance. While Darrel and Ben sat watching their movements, with their mouths open.

_A great night. _Sam thought, smiling.

**Yes, no? )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for everyone who reviewed my story, and i'm glad you liked it:) And to CedricDiggorys lover, I know everyone has their opinions, but seriously, when you typed me that review about jakesgirl1001, I know she was worth it because atleast she could write A**_** full sentence. **_**Yeah, like one that is spelled correctly. And about all the Sam/Jake lovers, Its called **_**FanFiction. **_**About how other people see it should go. And you know what, i'm not even going to let you bother me, 'cause you really aren't worth it.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 4**

After the song ended, Sam and Jen hugged eachother and jumped up and down, then walked backed to their table where Ben and Darrel were waiting for them.

Ben just looked at Sam in awe. He had never known that she could dance like that.

"Umm...Wow," He just gaped at him. Sam sat down on his lap and laughed at his expression, kissing the top of his nose.

"So, you liked it?" Sam asked, still smiling. Ben just nodded, and Sam and Jen were in giggles at the look on both of their boyfriends faces. When Ben and Darrel awoke from their thoughts, they just grinned at eachother.

The rest of the dance had turned out fun, and a little while before it ended, a slow song came on, and their DJ said through the microphone:

"Alright all you party animals! This is a slow song for those couples out there, so please come to the dance floor." And with that, set the microphone back down on the stand.

Sam listened to the song closely while Ben led her to the dancefloor.

_Now here you go again_

_You say you want your freedom_

_Well who am I_

_To keep you down_

_It's only right that you should_

_Play the way you feel it_

_But listen carefully_

_To the sound_

_Of your loneliness_

_Like a Heartbeat_

_Drives you mad_

_In the stillness_

_Of remembering what you had_

_And what you lost_

_And what you had_

_And what you lost_

_Thunder only happens_

_When it's raining_

_And players only love you_

_When they're playin'_

_Say, women come_

_And they'll go_

_When the rain washes you clean_

_You'll know...you'll know_

_Now here I go again,_

_I see the crystal visions_

_I keep my visions to myself_

_It's only me_

_Who wants to wrap around your dreams and.._

_Have any dreams, you'd like to sell?_

_Dreams of loneliness.._

_Like heartbeat..._

_..Drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remeberin'_

_What you had_

_Thunder only happens_

_When it's raining_

_And players, only love you_

_When they're playin'_

_Women, they will come_

_And they will, go._

_And when the rain washes you clean, you'll know._

_You'll know._

Sam listened to the song, realizing what it meant, and started thinking of Jake. _Could this song be written for her?_ Sam thought miserably.

And to make it worse, she felt the hot tears sting her eyes, and immedietly ran from Ben's arms to the double-doors. Once she was outside, she went around to the side of the building and leaned against it, sliding down so that she was now sitting. _Had Jake been playing her 'till he could find prettier girls at the collage?_

Sam shook her head head. He was not the person she needed to think about. Just then, Ben came around and saw her on the ground, sobbing. He instictivelysat down beside her, putting his arms around her body.

"Shhh.." He crooned to her.

Sam knew she was lucky her understood what she was going through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews, glad everyone likes it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion, and yes, Ben is my character.**

**Chapter 5**

Sam was now cuddled up against Ben in Darrels car, both Jen and Darrel had come outside to see Sam sobbing and Ben holding her tightly, Ben had said they could go back inside 'till the dance ended and that they'd wait in the car.

"Shh Baby..You're ok," Ben crooned to her softly.

Sam sighed and settled down against Ben's hard chest, she felt safe there, like she fit. She lifted her head to him and looked him in the eyes. Their expression was care, concern, and love. They no-doubtedly loved eachother. Sam smiled at him, fealing just a bit better.

"Thankyou.." She whispered, barely audible. He just hugged her tighter, then loosened her grip a bit as he felt her falling asleep.

Sam knew she was dosing off, then felt Ben gently lay her down in the backseat, just so that her head rested on his lap.

Sams dreams were swirling into motion as she saw flashbacks of her and Jake.

_Flashback_

_Jake had taken Sams hand again, and they walked towards the barn. Once they were inside, he turned around and faced her. "Sam.." He said hesitantly. She looked up at him, seeing him lean down towards her. She instinctively brought her head up so that he could kiss her._

_Kissing him was like a dream. His lips were soft, and she found that very attractive. "Jake..what does this mean?" Sam looked up into his deep, brown eyes. In them she saw softness, caring.. and was that love?_

_"Well Brat.." Jake scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "If you uh..will um..will you, uh, be my, uhm..willyoubemygirlfriend?" Jake said the end of his sentence quickly._

_Sam just smiled, but on the inside she felt like she could burst! Jake Ely had just asked her to be his girlfriend._

_Jake looked at her hesitantly. Sam brought her lips to his for a few seconds. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled._

_-End Flashback-_

That dream ended..followed by another.

_Flashback_

_It was summertime out on the range of Nevada, Sam and Jake were spending the day out on the range today, just the two of them. They had been dateing about a year-and-a-half. Sam was sure she loved him, and she knew he loved her too. _

_For dates they often came out on the playa, either to sit around the lake, race their horses, or go to the Phantoms secret valley and lay next to eachother on a perch above the whole canyon Jake had found for Sam's 16th birthday._

_And now, they had stopped by the lake, Jake ground-tied Witch and came over to Ace. Sam hopped into his arms from the saddle, smiling._

_"Hello, stranger," She smiled at him playfully, then kissed him. Jake slipped his tounge in her mouth and she giggled._

_" 'Kay Brat, your horse is gonna get away if we don't stop now," Jake just grined at her. Sam pouted then hopped out of his arms, ground-tieing Ace next to Witch._

_Jake had already set down a blanket in the shade of a tree just by the shore of the lake. Sam had sat down, Jake sat down behind her and Sam snuggled into his chest._

_The whole day they slept or sat there together, talking about random things just to be able to hear eachothers voices._

_Near the end of the day, Jake told Sam that they needed to head back soon. Sam's smile faltered a little bit at that._

_"Don't look all sad at me Brat," Jake smiled softly at her. " 'Cause I got you somethin'." _

_Sam amediatly looked at him, wonder in her eyes. _

_Sam saw him hold out a little black velvet box to her, she opened it quickly, and was amazed at what she saw._

_It was a pendant of two horses, one carved in black wood, and the other bay, like Ace. She knew quickly who it represented._

_"Ace..Witch..Us?" Sam looked at him, her eyes shining at the gift._

_"Well, look a little closer," Jake motioned her to look closer at the two fugures of the horses._

_Sam noticed there was an S on the figure of Ace, and a J on the figure of Witch._

_Sam realized it and threw her arms around Jakes neck, giving him kisses up and down._

_"Oh my gosh Jake! I love it! Will you put it on for me?" Sam was glowing at the gift, and her smile knocked the breath out of Jake._

_Jake lifted up Sams hair, and fastened the necklace around her neck securely. _

_This is the best day ever.. Sam had thought._

_-End Flashback-_

As that memory faded.. a final one came into her mind once again.

_Flashback_

_It was the end of the summertime.. Jake was leaving for collage soon, and Sam knew she would miss him terribly. She thought he was thinking that too, because each passing day for the last month before summer ended, and every time he passed her, he either had a forlorn or apolegetic look in his eyes._

_Sam wasn't to sure why there would be apology, but she guessed it was because he was leaving. He said when he'd gone to the collage to check it out, he had met some nice people there, and at the least she thought she could try to be happy for him._

_Two days before he had to leave for the collage, he had ridden into River Bend with the saddest, but most determined look yet._

_"Jake!" Sam said with excitement, she was unhappy about his leaving also._

_"Hey Brat.." Jake smiled, but Sam noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes._

_"Sam, can we talk?" Sam was about to ask why, but she noted the seriousness in his voice. She nodded unsurely._

_Jake led Sam over inside the barn, where almost teo years ago Jake had asked Sam to be his Girlfriend._

_"Sam.. I know if I don't say this now, I won't be able to. We can't be together any more.. I don't think it would work, with me at collage and you just a Junior in Highschool. It just can't go on. But Sam.. I love you-"_

_Slap._

_Sam felt she couldn't stand from the pain she felt in her chest right now. Although it had helped a little when she hit him, and luckily, square in the face. And in the extreme hurt she felt anger rising within her._

_"How dare you! You say.. you said you want to break up with me.. and then you say you love me! You...you PLAYED me Jake!" Sam knew she was going into hysteria. So before she broke down, she grabbed the horse pendant around herneck, snapped it off, and threw it at him._

_When Jake saw her look back at him, all he saw in her eyes was hurt._

_-End Flashback-_

Sam started to stirr around, yelling.

"No! Don't leave me.. please.. don't leave me..don't..." Sam yelled.

"Shh..baby.. I won't leave you, not ever." Sam heard the soothing sounds of Bens voice.

Sam opened her eyes and realized she ahd been dreaming, and that she was in her bed.

Ben was sitting on the side of her bed, just watching her with caring eyes. Sam scooted over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Please.. don't ever leave me." She sobbed into his chest. He just held her tighter. "Never."

"So..how.. did you get in here?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'll explain in the morning," Ben was rubbing her back now.

And Sam fell asleep again, except without her horrible flashbacks.

**Okay, I know this chapter didn't have much At The Moment things, but it is a filler so you can understand what happened between her and Jake. And yes, later on in the story he will come back, and you'll find ut the reason why he left. Oh, and sorry if i've miss spelled anything.**

**coco:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, and thanks from everybody who reviewed, I'm glad you all liek the story, and to answer a few questions, You could probably guess Jake isn't too happy when he finds out about Sam and Ben, but I don't want to spill what happens:) Anyways, I don't require reviews to 'create a new chapter' but thanks to all of the poepl who did, makes me feel good:) Anyways, I'll go on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 6**

When Sam woke up that morning, she felt sick. But when she opened her eyes, she totally forgot about that feeling when she saw Ben on the other side of the bed with her.

_How on earth had her father let that happen? _She thought to herself, then she realized she really didn't care.

Sam scooted over and curled up around Ben, whose eyes fluttered open when she snuggled into his back.

"Goodmorning, Sunshine," Ben teased her. Sam smiled in spite of it though, just happy to have him with her.

"Goodmorning to you too." Sam yawned.

"So, back to the part about explaining why my dad let you in my room?" Sam asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well.. It wasn't very easy. I carried you inside, he and Brynna were discussing something, they looked pretty serious, anyways, I walked in and your Dad gave me this stern look, and told me if I took advantage of you while you were weak like this he would probably kill me, but besides that Brynna just told me to comfort you all I could."

Ben colored a bit at the part about him taking advantage of Sam, and Sam was outraged at what her dad had said. Ben was caring, and wouldn't do anything to make Sam uncomfortable. Yet she knew they had made love, Ben always asked if she was sure.

Sam knew that she shouldn't be mad at her Dad, because he _had_ let Ben stay. Then something else hit her.

"How did they know I needed comforting?" Sam asked unsurely.

Ben took her hand in his, "Because you were yelling 'no, Jake!'," Ben smiled saddly at her.

"Oh Ben.. I'm so sorry.." Sam knew that deep under the hurt and anger, there was still a part of her heart that belonged to Jake, and would always be there. And Ben knew that too, Sam was always surprised and swelled with love for Ben when he was so understanding of her.

Ben just motioned for her to crawl onto his lap, and she did so without hesitation. He put his arms around her when she sat there securely. They sat like that for minutes, just thinking.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

" 'Bout 9," Ben said.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't done my chores.." Sam whipped the covers off of her, and scrambled off the bed.

"It's okay! Grace came in here earlier and told me not to wake you." Ben told her.

_Grace? _"Since when have you called my Gram that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, she told me to." Ben said with a shrug.

" Guess we should get up anyways.." Sam sighed. It had been nice just cuddling up next to him all night.

Ben had stayed to help out Sam with her chores, which made Sam break out a smile. Even if it was work, she got to spend time with him nonetheless.

Sam and Ben were currently mucking out stalls when the door to the barn opened, and Dad walked in.

" 'See you're up now." Dad nodded to Sam, and to her surprise, smiled at Ben.

Ben nodded at her Dad, and told Sam he'd be back in a few minutes.

Sam curiously looked at her Dad, wanting to know what was going on.

"So, you know that we're goin' on roundup next week, right?" Dad asked her.

"Well yeah, we go every year at the end of Spring." Sam nodded.

"I've decided to let Ben come with us." Dad said, giving her a stern look.

Sam's jaw dropped at what her Dad had said. He had always been protective of her, so where was all this coming from?

"Really?" Sam asked, wanting to know if it was a joke.

"Yes, really. Brynna told me that you're grown up, and as much as I don't like it, I've gotta let you have your own decisions," Dad said, then smiled at her with pride. "You're turnin' out to be a beautiful young woman, Sam, so I guess I gotta respect that." He finsihed.

Sam dropped her shovel and hugged her Dad. He hugged her too, just happy he'd made her happy, even if what he was saying made him uncomfortable.

"So.. you're letting us share a tent..?" Sam asked sheepishly, not wanting to push more than she could hope for.

She saw he dad rub the back of his neck.

" S'pose I got to, Brynna said I needed to let you have your own life." He said again.

Sam was glowing at what he had said, but that quickly turned to horror at what he said next.

"But Sam.." He was adding, with a sorry look on his face. "Jake is coming back this year, too." She knew her Dad saw the tears well up in her eyes.

She just shook her head, not wanting to cry infront of him, and ran straight past her Gram, Brynna, and Ben in the living room.

**I promise I'll update soon, and yeah, Sam gets a little emotional after this part. But hey, atleast Jake's coming back. Anyways, thankyou to everyone who reviews, makes me happy:)!**

**coco:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm glad a lot of people like my story, so heres chapter 7:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 7**

Sam slammed the door shut to her room in a hurry. It was going to be like the first time all over again. Why hadn't anyone told her sooner that he was coming? The roundup was in 3 days!

Sam's thoughts battled eachother for a few minutes. And then Sam realized, what if he was happy and life was great for him? Without her in it.

She felt the hot tears sting her eyes, letting them fall freely. She had no idea what to expect.

Would Jake be happy to see her? Would he brush her off and not even talk? Or would he treat her like some lowly person he despised? Sam really didn't know which one she wanted him to feel. Even after two years, the pain had never gone away. And she was sure, from their very last encounter, that he wouldn't listen to what she had to say.

_Flashback_

_"Sam..please just stop," Jake said to her, walking to his tack to saddle Witch. _

_"Jake! Why can't..why can't we just talk..?" Sam's voice cracked, with fresh tears streaming down her face._

_With that, Jake gave her a stern look, hopped onto Witch, and loped toward his house._

_Sam had thought he couldn't hurt her more. Yet it had just happened._

_-End Flashback-_

Newly shed tears now made tracks down her face, just remembering what happened made her cry.

Ben had tried to go talk to her about two hours later, but Brynna stopped him and told him she might feel more comfortable if she was talking to a woman.

Brynna made her way up the stairs towards Sam's room. She paused outside her door, and heard Sam sob.

Brynna hoped she'd never hear that again, because the agony of it brought tears to her eyes.

She opened the door to Sam's room and stepped inside slowly.

What she saw broke her heart. Sam was curled up on her bed, looking out her window.

"Sam," Brynna spoke softly to her. Sam turned to face her, her eyes showed Hurt, Confusion, and Anger.

"Brynna.. what am I going to do?" Sam's voice was soft, but strained.

"Oh honey," Brynna came over to Sam's bed and wrapped her arms around her. Sam leaned into her, letting new tears stain Brynna shirt.

They sat like that for about an hour, when Sam brang her head up to look at Brynna.

"Sam, are you sure you want to go to Roundup?" Brynna asked unsurely.

"Well, I guess, I have to live with it one day if Jake comes back and hates me, so I'll have to get used to it." Sam sighed, and got up, trying hard not to think of Jake. _ I can do this, it'll break my heart again, but I will. _Sam promised herself, almost regretfully.

Jen had came over to talk to her the next day, which made Sam feel a little better. She had told her that no matter what happened with Jake Ely, she'd always have friends to be there for her, and to Jen's great delight, told her Darrel was coming with her.

When Monday morning came, Ben came over to Riverbend early to help with the horses and tack. He was coming in to Sam's room, wanting to talk with her.

"Sam?" He called to her from outside the door.

"Come in," He heard her say, except her normally soft and bouncy voice was filled with hurt, and it hurt Ben to think of her unhappy.

She was zipping up her bag, and cracked a smile when he came into the doorway. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Ben hugged her tightly. He knew how hurt she was when she found out the news about Jake's coming back.

"Ben.. thankyou..for caring so much about me.. and understanding, and-" But ben cut her off.

"Sammy," He began, Sammy was his nickname for her, and he always used it with care. "I love you, you know that, and though most guys would be jealous, I want to help understand, and be there, you know that." He gave her a soft smile.

Sam thought she could burst from his love and understanding, she knew he'd help her thorugh anything that would happen in these two weeks.

**Is that alright? Okay, just lettin' everyone know, Im gonna be gone for the weekend, so I'm either going to post another chapter in a few minutes or something, or Ill start posting again Sunday night, when I get back. Anyways, I'm glad everyone likes the story! I promise I'll update soon:) **

**coco:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya, Well, heres chapter 8, like promised!  
**

**Disclaimer: By now, you should know I don't and never will own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Ben walked outside to grab the horses. A couple years back, Ben had moved here from Wisconsin. He loved horses just like Sam did, and always kept one of his mares, Dot, here.

Ben had gotten Ace for Sam and she was currently crooning to Dot. Dot was beautiful, her coat was brown, but her backside was covered in inch-round dots, and she had white stalkings on each of her legs. Also, she tinys little spots all around her eyes.

Sam had gotten Dot into the trailer and was now carrying her her saddle to it also, when Quinn came up to her.

"Sam! Haven't seen you in a while," He grinned at her. Since Jake had broken up with her, the only persn she had really talked to was Mrs. Ely.

"And you wonder why?" Sam retorted.

Quinn placed a hand over his heart, "You cut me deep Sam." He pretended mock hurt.

Sam had to smile at him, Quinn had never done anything to her, maybe teased her, but he always made her smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just gotten there, and were unloading there horses, when Ben came over to Sam to talk to her.

"Sammy!" He called to her in a sing-song voice. Sam giggled at him, and ground-tied Ace.

"Do I know you?" Sam played a long.

"Do you mind giving a lonely stranger directions to a beautiful girl with auburn hair and stunning brown eyes?" He said to her.

"I might know where," Sam smiled softy, and leaned her head up to kiss him.

When his tounge slipped inside her mouth she began to giggle, teasing him back.

And suddenly, Jen ran up to them, without Sam or Ben noticing. Their playfullness turning into seriousness and love, and they were holding eachother with smiles on their ajoined lips.

"Sam! Jake's-" Jen was motioning to behind her.

Sam broke the kiss to see Jake Ely staring at her from across the small field they were in.

And suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her. Sitting under the Lake Tree..riding the playa, racing eachother in a full gallop leading to nowhere.

Sam felt the tears sting her eyes, and apparently Ben noticed this because he walked over to her to and directed her back to Ace.

Sam put her arms around his strong figure and just stared into his Sea-Green eyes.

He looked at her with a sad smile, "You're okay, Baby, only do what you want to do." He gently rubbed her back.

Sam nodded at him, sighed, then took her arms from around his neck and swung up onto Ace's back.

Ben whistled and Dot came trotting happily to him. He rubbed under her forlock and swung into the saddle.

By then, Jen had came over on Silly, and took Sam's hand. "You okay?" She asking worriedly. Sam just nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jake had ground-tied Witch, he walked around trying to find Mr. Forester, but on his way there he spotted a beautiful woman with red hair giggling and talking a a bronze-haired guy. And once they started kissing, he noticed that beautiful woman as Sam.

He noted she had grown just a bit, and was more filled-out. He then saw Jen run over to them, and yell something at her. Sam and theother guy didn't seem to notice, and Jen went up to Sam and yelled in her ear.

He saw her break their kiss, turn around, and look at him, straight in the eye.

He let out a little gasp at what he saw in her deep pools of brown, he had seen hurt and anger, and then just sadness. He barely saw a glittering on her cheek, and noticed they were tears. After that, she had turned around and the bronze-haired guy leaded her over to Ace, she turned around and looked at him, and put her arms around his neck.

He saw him murmur something to her, and she smiled a little bit, pecked his lips and swung up onto Ace, he noticed she had a lot more grace when lifting herself into the saddle.

He saw the guy whistle, and a nice-looking, maybe about 6 year-old mare trot over to him.

_He's going with her. _Jake realized. He shook his head, thinking about what a mistake he had made when Sarah ran up to him.

"Babe, where's Dazzle?"

**Yes? Will this hold you off? I MIGHT be able to post one more chapter before I have to leave tonight, anyways, you got to see a bit of Jake! And a new girl? Well, I'll try to update, promise:)**

**coco:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Back! Here's chappy 9.**

**Chapter 9**

Sam smiled at Ben when he pulled himself into the saddle on top of Dot. She turned around to look at Jake again, to find him staring at her also.

That was until a girl with honey blonde hair came running up to him asking him something. He replied and smiled at her, bending his head down to kiss her. She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam shook her head, Ace noticed her uncertainty, and gave a little half rear. Sam automatically leaned forward to bring him back down. She looked at the blonde again and realized she must have been the one to replace her.

Sam let the tears fall freely down her face. Ben trotted up beside her on Dot, positioning her next to Ace just so that he could put both his arms around Sam, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Ben.. I'm so sorry.. the memories..the girl.." Sam began, the thought of it made her sob. Ben started rubbing circles around her back. Whenever she cried like this he rubbed her back in small circles to loosen her nerves.

"Shh. It's okay, Baby." Ben crooned to her. Sam started to calm down as he continued rubbing her back.

"Want to hop off for a sec hun?" Ben asked her with care in his voice.

Sam nodded and pulled out of his grasp, sliding of of Ace, ground tieing him. They were now nearing the camp and stopped at a large tree to sit.

Sam still had tears trailing down her face, Ben saw this and pulled her up against his chest.

"Sammy Baby, you're alright." Ben laid his head on top of hers, hugging her against him tighter. She had stopped crying, and was laying against him, preserving the moments of peace.

"Ben-" Sam began.

"If you're going to say sorry, don't worry about it sweetie," Ben smiled down at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later, they both got up. Sam knew she was emotionally drained and her face was probably all red and puffy.

When they walked into camp, Gram came up to Sam and looked at Ben behind her. Ben gave Gram a sad smile and Gram nodded at him.

"Samantha dear, do you want to go eat in the tent?" Gram asked. Sam shook her head.

" I have to live with this, Gram. And.. I..I'll have to deal with it if she's here to stay." Sam sighed, trying hard not to burst into tears again.

"Sam, you don't know that," Gram retorted at her. Sam shook her head again, a little more violently.

"Gram, even you know Jake doesn't exspress his feelings for people so freely," Sam said, taking deep breaths.

Gram didn't say anything, she knew what Sam was saying was true. Jake Ely colored at the faintest compliment, and Gram had seen him kissing Sarah Goodman like they were alone in a hotel room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Sam and Ben came out of their tent. Sam had wanted to lay down a little while before she came back out for everybody to see her. She said she wanted Ben to lay with her so she could relax.

As they came up to the tables the had food piled upon them, Sam saw Jake and the blonde girl sitting by the fire, smiling at eachother. When Jake turned to look at Sam, she quickly looked away and grab a plate.

Sam and Ben sat across from Jake and the blonde girl, across the fire.

Just then, Dad came in and walked over to Sam.

"Samantha, I don't think you've met Sarah," Sam's dad began.

_This is not happening. _Sam thought to herself.

Sam put on a forced smile and walked over to Jake and _'Sarah'_

"Hello, I'm Sarah Goodman. Are you Samantha?" She asked nicely.

Sam nodded, and forced a nice glance at Jake.

"Yes, It's... nice to meet you, Sarah."

Each girl noticed the others' forced smiles.

"Jake has told me so much about how you used to be Best Friends." Sarah added.

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, not even bothreing to hide the shocked look that came to her face.

_Best Friends? _Only Best Friends? Before he left her those years ago he said she was '_his girl'_

Sam just stared at Jake. "Yeah, Best Friends." Sam felt a single tear fall down her face, then turned around to see her Gram talking angrily to her father, then a look of understanding came upon Dad's face, and her turned to her with an apologetic look.

Sam turned back to Jake and Sarah, who both aparently notcied her red puffy face, and the few new tears shed upon it.

Just then, Jen came up behind her, having heard the whole thing.

"Oh, Jake! Great to see you again." She sent him a devilish smile.

"Well, since you've introduced us to your little friend, Sam would probably like you to meet Ben!" Jen smiled at him evily. Sam saw her shaking with silent laughter.

"Ben, this is Jake Ely, sam's old _boyfriend. _And Jake, this is Ben, probably the love of Sam's entire life! Did you know, right after you left, she had tripped on the track field, he came running up to help her, and noticed her crying. Ofcourse, _we _ couldn't have known the reason, but since then," Jen let out a whistle. "They've been inseprable." Jen finished her story with a full-blown grin.

Sam stared open-mouthed at Jen, and Jake's brother were howling with laughter beside him. Sarah was looking from Sam to Jake, and Jake was shooting death glances at Jen.

"Thanks for telling them the story of my life." Sam grumbled as she sat down beside Ben again, and noticed they were lcoser to Jake and Sarah.

Sam sighed, although she was silently laughing at what Jen said, she remembered the day she had met Ben. She was running for for P.E., slipped, fell, and Ben had caught her. When he'd caught her, it was like a replay of what happened one day on the field with Jake, when the exact same thing happened.

Jake couldn't believe what was happening, when he'd left Sam a couple years ago, he left out of concern. Hoping that if he left she wouldn't get hurt again falling off her horse.

Ofcourse, he comes back, and shes got a guy on her arm! Did she even know how much it hurt him when he saw them flirting?

And whenever he thought that, he knew he had to reprimand himself. Because, ofcourse, he had brung Sarah, and everytime he slept or thought about Sam, he kept seeing that hurt and pained look on her beautiful face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Sam and Ben laid their plates in the plastic tubs to be washed by Gram, and were walking towards their tent to get some sleep before they had their shifts.

"Baby, I'm gonna go talk to Darrel for a bit, will you be okay?" He asked unsurely.

Sam leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Ofcourse I will, I know how much you've been woryying about be, and.. and if i'll be okay with Jake here, and I really appreciate it. So yeah, go talk to him." Sam smiled a real smile for the first time since she'd seen Jake, and gently pushed Ben towards Darrel.

Ben turned around to face her. He had love in his eyes while looking at her. Sam came up to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him.

When they broke off a couple minutes later, with raggedy breath, Sam smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much," She laid her head on his chest. Ben hugged her to him and looked down at her with loving eyes. How had he been so lucky?

They had not realized, however, Jake watching them from the other side of their tent, because his and Sarah's was the one next to theirs.

He watched the two hold eachother. _Sam really loved that guy. _He noticed when she had murmured her love for him softly. And the way he looekd down at her perfect face, brought back memories. He knew then she wasn't really _his _girl anymore.

**So, yeah, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Anyways, hope this is a good sized chapter for everyone. By the way I dont know how many times I'll be able to update this week, I've got a bunch of midterms, but I WILL promise to try to get chapter ten up either tonight or tomarrow moringing! And yeah, this was sort of a sad-funny chapter. **

**coco:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry for now updating soon! I know im taking forever! Okay, well atleast here's chapter ten to hold you off 'till im done with my tests:)**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now I'm not Terri Farley.**

**Chapter 10**

After Sam talked with Ben, she felt a little bit better. She knew how much they loved eachother, and just thinking about him made her smile.

But, right when she felt so happy, the person she wanted to see least came up to her.

Jake walked up to Sam from the other side of her tent, looking uneasy.

Sam stared him down. He had more muscle than last time she saw him two years ago. His hair was a bit shorter, if she weren't still hurt by what he'd done, she'd say he was pretty hot.

"Hey Brat.." Jake rubbed his neck.

Suddenly, Sam felt very angry.

"Do not call me that! You lost that right when you left me!" Sam yelled at him.

"Sam.. I don't want to be enemys," Jake said. He didn't know just how much he'd hurt her. He thought that he was protecting her, if he left.

Sam shook her head, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to be either, Jake. But you come back with another girl? How do you think that made me feel?" Sam asked him, hurt in her voice.When he was going to interrupt, she lead on. "Because.. now I know why you left, broke my heart, and didn't look back when I tried to talk," Sam bit her lip to keep from crying hysterically. "Because of her."

Sam was beggining to turn around to run off when he started talking to her again.

"Sam! How do you think it made _me _feel when I come back and I see some tramp hanging off your arm!" Jake yelled at her, instantly regretting what he had said about Ben.

Sam felt rage overwhelm her.

Sam closed her eyes and walked towards him. Once she was about inches away from him, she opened her eyes and stared into his brown ones.

Jake was almost scared at the angry look in her eyes.

"Don't you _dare _call my boyfriend a tramp, Jake Ely! Do you want to know my story, of what happened after you _abandoned _me?" Sam glared at him. Jake _was _ scared at the venom in her voice.

"Well, I'll tell you anyways. When you left, I cried, and cried, for days! When my Dad told me to get over it, and go back to school, I was an empty shell. The only one I ever talked to anymore was Jen. So, One day, while we were running track, I slipped, and fell, but someone was able to catch me, bring back any memories?

"That person, just happened to be Ben. The memories brought tears to my eyes. So, we talked, and he asked me out to Clara's that weekend. It was the _perfect _date. And you know what Jake? that was two months after you broke up with me. _Two months._ Two months of boys constantly asking me out, and want to know _why _I rejected them all?"

Jake flinched at her wrods, but merely nodded his head.

" Because, I didn't think there was _anyone _that could steal my heart like you did. But after that date with Ben, I was scared. Scared because I knew I'd found someone that could replace _you."_

Sam finished, with angry and sad tears streaming down her face.

Sam let her head fall, looking at the ground.

"So before you go calling _my _boyfriend a tramp," Sam brought her head up, looking him straight in the eye. "Take a step back and see the damage you've done, and watch how Ben is caring for my torn heart." Sam gave him one last look, spun on the spot, and ran for Ace.

The look Sam gave him made him unsure to _why _he'd ever left, thinking it would take away pain from her life, to come back and only see he had made it worse.

**You don't even know how sorry I am for not updating! I am really really sorry! Anyways, I will get chapter 11 up in maybe like half an hour! Again, I'm sorry, but I got hurt, so is that a fair reason? Anyways, I WILL get chapter 11 up! Bear with me!**

**coco:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Just like I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really.**

**Chapter 11**

Sam ran for Ace. She was sobbing now, and didn't even care that she didn't even have a lead rope to act as her reins. She unlocked the latch that held the horses inside the fence, led him out by his halter and locked it again.

Sam swiftly jumped onto his back, and gently kicked his sides.

Sam didn't even care where she was going, as long as she was away from everybody. She wouldn't be able to stand everyone asking '_Are you alright, Sam?' _or _'Sam, what's wrong?' _

Because she wasn't alright, and everything was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake stood in the exact same spot, soaking in Sam's words. He brought himself back out of his thoughts, and looked over just in time to see Sam galloping off on Ace.

Jak shook his head, how could he cause the girl he once loved so much pain?

But then, Sarah ran up to him.

"Babe, do you-" She began, then looked at him staring off at a rider galloping to nowhere.

"Who's that,?" Sarah asked nervously. She hadn't liked that Jake lied to her about Sam, and she wasn't about to loose her fiancee over some little girl.

Jake looked at her, then answered sadly, "Sam."

"What, were you doing with _her _Jake? Aren't _we _getting married?" Sarah eyed him closely.

Jake stared at her, she was super-model gorgeous. She had honey colored blonde hair, a large bust, and a thin body.

Jake then put his arms around her waist.

"Hun', I wouldn't have been getting married if I didn't love you." Jake said half-heartedly. He brought his lips down on hers, but the girl he was thinking about was Sam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam finally slowed Ace, thet were by the La Charla, by Lost Canyon.

Sam hopped off his back, and brought him into the cool water. Even though it was night, the nice after their ride.

Sam let Ace wander around either inside the river or let him look for some grass by the shore.

She sat down my a large tree and leaned back against it. She thought about all that had happened today.

Even _if _ she was mad at Jake, she knew she would always, deep down, love him.

After all of their long rides together, doing chores together, or simply teasing eachother when they were younger left a mark on her heart that she knew nobody else, maybe not even Ben, could make.

Sam began to sing, something she did when she was stressed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sarah had told him she was going to go sleep, Jake quickly glanced at his watch. _8:38. _

He'd still be able to go find Sam, then come back for the nightwatch.

Jake quickly tacked up Witch, making sure he had atleast a blanket or two in his emergency saddle bags. Sam hads been gone for an hour, and he wanted to make sure she was alright.

He jumped onto Witch, and directed her the way Sam had gone, going fast enough that he could see Ace's hoofprints by flashlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears, now an' then, and just let 'em out,_

_'cause Im not afraid to cry_

_Everyone once, in a while, though going on with you gone stil upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now, and again, I pretend im okay, _

_But that's not whaty gets me._

_"What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_'And not seein' that in loving you.._

_Yeah that's what I was trying to do..._

Sam finished with tears streaming down her face. Totally oblivious to Jake standing next to the tree behind her, already having hopped off Witch.

Jake never knew Sam could sing like that, it was really beautiful. He'd known that she _could _sing, from all the times he'd come up to her in the barn to find her singing songs while mucking out the stalls. He chuckled remembering her singing _'This is why I'm hot'_

Sam heard someone chuckling behind her, she turned around, and saw Jake laughing.

"Jake," Sam began.

Jake suddenly remembered where he was, and looked at Sam.

"I wasn't laughing at your singing Br-" Jake caught himself. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam."

"Actually, it's pretty good." Jake said, Sam thought she saw him color in the moonlight.

Sam nodded, and mumbled out "Thanks."

"Can I sit?" Jake asked unsurely.

She just shrugged, and nodded.

He sat down on the ground beside her. And looked at her face in the moonlight. It was puffy and her eyes were sparkling with tears, and either way, Jake felt all the love and memories come back to him, the ones he'd tryed to keep hidden in the back of his mind.

Suddenly, He felt the need to comfort her. To wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright, like he used to.

"I'm sorry," Sam blurted out.

"What?"

"Jake, I'm sorry.. that I yelled earlier. I knew, I really did, I knew I would have to accept the fact that _Sarah _is your girlfriend." Sam sighed, and layed her head on her knees.

Jake was taken aback. Why on earth was she apologizing to him? She had every right to say what she did.

"Sam, you were right, you don't need to apologize. I acted.. mean. It's just.." Jake sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

Sam was curious to what he was going to say. "What?"

Jake sighed again, and looked away from her.

"It's just that _I _ had a harder time getting over you being with him, than you did with me and Sarah.."

Now, It was Sam's turn to be surprised.

**Here's your other chapter! Like promised! Thanks to everyone who reviews, makes me happy:) Anyways, I **_**might **_**be able to sqeeze in another chapter before I go out to dinner. Oh yeah, and the song in this chapter is called 'What Hurts the Most' by Cascada. So yeah, I'll try to get another chapter up asap!**

**coco:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chappy 12!**

**Disclaimer: You should know, really.**

**Chapter 12**

Sam was really surprised. Jake hadn't left her because he didn't love her? None of it made sense...

Jake saw the confused look on her face.

"But Jake.. if it wasn't because you didn't love me.. then why'd you leave?" Sam asked, tears stinging her eyes.

Jake was _really _surprised now.

"Sam! I never.. stopped loving you.. It's just.. after that fall you had on Ace.. I was there.. So I thought maybe if I left.. you wouldn't get hurt."

Sam's jaw dropped. He _had _loved her! He didn't leave for the reason she thought of!

"I never stopped loving you, Sam," Jake said softly.

Sam looked at him, to find him staring at her.

"The thing is, Jake.. I still love you, too. " Sam said, just as softly.

Without thinking, Jake scooted over closer to her, and wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam was surprised by his gesture at first, then slowly relaxed, she felt safe again, being in his arms.

They sat there together, pondering their thoughts, when Jake broke the silence.

"Want to go for a ride up in the Phantom's Valley, and yes, I know where that is." Jake smiled at her.

Sam suddenly perked up. She hadn't seen the Phantom in a while now.

"Let's go!" Sam quickly jumped off the ground, Jake following her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was starting to get cold, they were nearing the Phantoms valley now, she knew they'd be warmer in there, but she was still shivering.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked suddenly.

Sam laughed. "You always read my thoughts." Sam smiled and looked ahead of her. She hadn't felt this happy, as in, _whole, _again for a while now, and it felt good.

Jake grabbed one of the spare blankets from his saddle bags, and handed it to Sam, who was still on Ace.

Sam wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, glad to have a little bit of warmth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jake finally got to the cave then entered into the Phantom's Valley, Sam gracefully slipped off of Ace, onto the ground.

Jake did the same, and they started through the tunnel.

Once they were out, they looked around and spotted the band of mustangs. Sam scanned the group, and saw just on the hill above them all, the Phantom, glowing in the moonlight like a ghost.

Jake watched Sam as she looked at the Phantom. She was smiling, and a look of peace had come over her face.

Sam looked back at him, her eyes asking if she was alright to go to her horse.

"Go"

Jake pushed her gently toward the Phantom.

Sam walked slowly up to him, making sure Jake was out of earshot.

"Zanzibar" Sam whispered his name.

The Phantom's ears perked up, and he nickered to her.

He walked over to her, and put his head over her shoulder. Sam was relieved to see him, because he hadn't come out of his Valley in a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom took his head from Sam's shoulder, and raised his head to the sky.

He sniffed, then pawed the ground, showing he wasn't being her pet anymore.

Sam smiled, gave him one last pat, and walked swiftly over to Jake.

Jake smiled at her, he hadn't been happy, either, without Sam in his life.

Without thinking, Sam put her arms around Jake and hugged him, and to her surprise, he put his arms around her, too. Jake held her tight to his body, not wanting to let go.

Suddenly, the Phantom neighed, and Sam broke free of her and Jake's embrace to see lightning flash through the sky. Everything started happening at once, from there.

Sam saw the lightning flash across the sky, looking closer now.

The herd starting running around the valley, Jake grabbed Sam's hand, and brought her to a ledge on the side of the rock wall, and told her to climb onto it. Sam was about to ask why, but Jake pushed her bottom up and she had no choice but to grip the rocks and climb.

Sam found a ledge that could fit her, and sat down, waiting for Jake.

She saw him rise up to where she was, a look of relief in his face.

Sam was going to ask why he had pushed her onto the rocks, but she didn't need explaining anymore.

The herd of mustangs ran across the ground where Sam and Jake had been just moments earlier.

Sam scrambled into his arms, just needing to feel safe.

They thought it was over, but in the distance near the cave, they heard a load _crack._

Sam and Jake turned their heads towards the entrance, just able to see a streak of lightning hitting the ground, and rocks falling over the side of the cave.

She looked in the tunnel, no longer seeing light, or a way out.

**Well, there you go:) So basically, Sam and Jake still have a flame together, they're both trapped in the Phantoms valley, and theres a lightning storm. Anyways, don't know when im going to update again, im gonna be gone for the day:) But I DO promise either a chapter later, or tomorrow!**

**coco:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! Happy Martin Luther Kings Day! ( Well if you're in america anyways..) And yes, I know Sarah is Jake's Fiancee, nut I have a plan for that:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 13**

Sam quickly looked at Jake, but his expression was blank.

"Jake.. it's blocked." Sam said nervously. How were they going to survive?

Jake nodded, looking at Sam, when a thought cam to him.

"I have some camping supplies in my saddle bags," Jake told her.

"Will it be enough?" Sam asked, looking at the mustangs who were now trotting around the perimeter of the Valley.

"I think so, but we'll have to wait 'till the horses settle down." Jake sighed. Sarah wasn't going to be happy about his camping ,being stranded, in a valley of horses, with noneother than Sam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake looked down at Sam, she had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, and was slumped on the rock wall. It had been an hour, and the mustangs were just now settling down from their shock.

Sam's face was puffy, He noticed. He observed her up close. She had changed a bit since he had left.

She was taller, and the ends of her hair were colored black a bit. Her cheekbones were high, and her lips were full.

Jake shook his head. _How could I ever have left her? _

Jake gently shook her. She mumbled something about it being too pointy. He chuckled at that.

"Sam," Jake said a little louder.

Sam opened her eyes to see Jake looking at her. "Hmm?" She mumbled. She was still really tired.

" C'mon, we have to go get our stuff before the horses take off again," Jake said.

They carefully climbed down the rock wall. Once they were down, Jake took Sam's hand and pulled her toward their horses, who were grazing lazily.

Jake quickly took off Witch's tack, dropping her saddle and bridle by the wall, and throwing the saddlebags of his shoulder.

Sam was already back on their ledge. It was pretty big, actually. It was almost like a cave in the wall, but not deep enough into the side.

Sam saw Jake climbing back up onto the ledge, carrying his saddlebags, which looked heavy.

She quickly went over to him and took them off, putting them down by the curve in the wall.

" I have to go get wood," Jake told her, he was beginning to climb back down when he saw Sam along beside him.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her, surprised.

"Jake, I want to help, and don't say it's dangerous, because we're just getting wood." Sam told him. He knew she wouldn't back out.

Jake sighed, and motioned for them to go down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jake climbed back up the ledge carefully, stacks of wood in their arms.

Sam brought herself onto the wall, dropping the wood and just laying on the ground.

"I'm tired," She said to herself.

"Me too, c'mon, let's get these sleeping bags up." Jake said, walking toward the saddlebags.

When Jake looked in the bags, he saw only one sleepingbag.

**Okay, this isn't the best chapter, not a lot of excitement, sort of a filler, sorry! Ill try to gave 14 up in a bit.**

**coco:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, Okay! I know I havent updated in forever, sorry! But here's 14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 14**

Jake looked over at Sam. What were they going to do? Jake had fiancee; Sam had a boyfriend. He knew neither would be happy.

Sam sighed. "I'll sleep on the ground, it's okay." She dug through Jake's saddlebags until she found the woolen blanket she'd used earlier.

"No, I'll sleep on the ground, you get in the sleeping bag." Jake told her.

"No Jake, I don't mind, you take it." Sam put her hands on her hips.

Jake knew about the Forster family stubbornness, he also knew Sam would keep rallying back at him until he told her he'd sleep in the sleeping bag. He gave her a look. "Fine."

Sam took out some water bottles from the bag along with some jerky Jake had in his bags, handing Jake a water bottle and half a piece of the jerky.

Jake took it, and tore a little bite out of the meat.

"Bra- Sam, we have to ration the food, just in case it runs out." Jake warned her. She knew she shouldn't have taken that big a piece.

Sam nodded.

* * *

Jake and Sam had finished their Jerky and were getting out the other blanket. Even in the late spring, it was still chilly, and the thunder didn't help, either.

Sam had climbed down earlier and brought up Witch's tack, now taking her saddle and laying it by her blankets to use as a pillow.

She slid of her boots and pulled up her socks a bit, then sat down on her blankets, and looked over at the Phantom's Valley.

Even if she was trapped here, she didn't think she could imagine the valley more beautiful.

Jake snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you gonna be warm enough, Sam?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine"

Jake nodded and slid off his own boots, sliding into the sleeping bag.

Sam layed down on own of the blankets, bringing the other over her.

"'Night Sam." She heard Jake murmur from beside her.

"Goodnight Jake" She said in a barely audible whisper

* * *

Sometime later, Sam awoke, shivering and groggy.

She sat up, and felt the cold breeze hit her. Judging by the sky, it was around two or three in the morning.

Sam, unexpected to herself, crawled over to the sleeping bag where Jake was snoring softly, opened it a bit, and slid inside next to his warm body, zipping it back up once she was fully inside.

Jake's eyes shot open as he felt Sam slip in to the sleeping bag next to him.

He looked over into her eyes and saw the weariness he'd never seen before there, gave her a soft smile, and layed back down.

Jake thought he couldn't be more surprised, but was when Sam snuggled into his chest, and he put his arm around her, holding her tight against his body as he drifted to sleep again.

* * *

Sam awoke feeling a weight just under he chest, and opened an eye to see Jake's tanned arm around her firmly. Suddenly, the days events played out in her mind, and to her surprise, she smiled a bit.

Sam moved back into Jake, spooning with him.

She rose her head a bit, and looked over the valley, smiling at the grazing horses. She spotted that Phantom on his little perch, overlooking his heard. She saw his shimmering Gray body and Silver-like mane, fluttering in the breeze.

Sam layed back down, and smiled.

She looked over at Jake stirring, and yawned a groggy, "G'morning"

Jake looked down at her, her hair was messy and her clothes all twisted around on her body, but she was still beautiful to him.

Jake smiled at her. "Good mornin'"

Sam suddenly burst out laughing at the situation, Jake joining in soon after.

When they sobered, he looked at her, serious this time.

Jake got up and stood at the edge of the ledge.

He sighed. "Sam, I have a problem."

Sam was instantly curious. "What's that?"

Jake sighed again. "Well, first, I leave the girl I adore to go to collage, hoping she'll stay safe. I meet this girl, falling in love with her," Jake began.

The last part of Jake's words stung her, she looked up to him and replied, teary-eyed, "Go on.."

"I propose to her, and bring her back to my family to introduce her to them. But they don't seem to happy about her," He added.

This time, the first words he uttered made Sam's heart break again, but didn't want to show him her tears, nodding for him to continue.

Jake smiled a sad smile. "She comes with me on the roundup. And I meet the girl I adore again, but this time, she's with someone else. I feel so jealous, but then again, I know I did the exact same thing to her, too,"

"Well this girl and I, we talk, and shes pretty sad and hurt at me, I understand why. And well, it just so happens we end up trapped in a horse valley." Jake sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But Sam.. I think I never really fell _out _of love with my hometown girl, every time I was with my fiancee, her beautiful face had always shown up in my mind."

Sam was sure her mouth had dropped to the floor. Jake still loved her? _Still? _She didn't question him, though. She knew what a long speak that was for Jake.

Sam looked up to see him staring at her, his Mustang Eyes showing all the care he did when they were together years ago.

Sam stood up also, standing beside Jake.

"Just so happens I've got a little problem like yours too," Sam began, hot tears stinging her eyes.

Jake rose an eyebrow.

Sam took it as a cue to begin, not letting him interrupt.

"Well, my guy left me at the end of my Sophomore summer, and trust me, it broke my heart, 'cause I was _really _in love with him. I didn't think I'd recover, if I knew why he left. So theres one day, in my Junior year, I fall down during Cross, and a guy catches me, just like my hometown guy did the very first time he asked me out.

"Me and this guy, we talk. I like him, so we go out a couple times, and he asks me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, and we've been in love ever since."

Jake felt a ping of jealousy rise inside of him, but nodded his head.

"But, one day, during roundup, I see my guy, my hometown guy," Sam looked up, staring into Jake's hypnotizing brown eyes.

"I feel sad again, and to make it worse, I see a girl run up to him."

"So we talk, get mad, and end up in this little valley together, and I think I'm in love with my hometown guy again too,"

Jake was taken aback at her words.

Sam shook her head, Jake saw the confusion and frustration in them as she thought deeply.

"But there's a twist, you see. I.. I think I always loved my hometown guy, I don't think I ever _wont _be able to not love him, but.. I'm still in love with the guy I'm with now. I love both.."

Sam looked up, only to see Jake's face inches from hers.

"I'll always love you, Sam."

* * *

**I really am sorry I haven't updated, and I just recently came up with a new ending for this story! Ill try to have more chapters up quickly!**

**3 coco:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okie-Dokie, Chapter 15:) And I'm really glad that jakesgirl1001 is back:)!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 15**

Sam stared at Jake for minutes, studying his face.

"I love you too, Jake." She whispered.

Sam suddenly threw her arms around his neck, and let the tears spill out of her eyes.

Jake held her close to him. This situation was confusing. Sam loved him again, he loved her back. But Sarah, he was engaged to her! He loved Sarah also. She was smart, liked animals, and was pretty.

Jake then looked down at Sam, who was staining his shirt with tears. To him, she was beautiful, too. She was smart, caring, pretty, and loved life itself. He tried not to think of anything else right now, only the wonderful girl that filled his arms again.

He stroked her back gently, and layed his head upon hers.

Sam felt whole again, Jake hadn't left her because he was leaving for collage! It made her feel happy it wasn't for that reason. But as she was rejoicing the discovery, a painfull thought came to her.

He had Sarah.

Had she been a part of why he had left her? Had her honey-blonde hair tempted him?

_No. _Jake didn't go for girls just because of their looks. Sam mentally slapped herself, she knew Jake wasn't that kind of person. She let thoughs thoughts float away, and just hugged Jake to her.

* * *

Sam was sitting in between Jake's legs, watching the wild mustangs graze and nip each other playfully. She smiled to herself. If she was locked up in a horse valley, she knew the person she'd want to be locked up with was Jake.

She leaned back into his chest. So much had changed since he had come back. Ofcourse, she still loved Ben. Who couldn't? He was so selfless, always putting others before himself. Sam loved him for his kindness and care.

Then she thought about Jake. She had known him practically her whole life. He had been her best friend for years which eventually developed into a relationship. They could read each other like books.

Sam sighed. This was too hard.

Jake heard Sam sigh, and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"What are you thinking about, Sam?"

Sam sighed again. How was she supposed to tell him she had been battling for which guy she loved more?

"Just stuff."

Jake raised an eyebrow but let it go, he didn't want Sam to be irritated with him for prodding for information.

* * *

It was about 3 o'clock, Jake had said, from the point of where the Sun was. Sam was starting to get hungry, so she climbed out of his grasp to the saddlebags, and pulled out a mini-bag of Cheeze-Itz and shared them with Jake.

They both took a drink of a water bottle, then got up and stretched.

Sam looked over the valley of horses, deciding what to do. Then, a thought came to her, and she grinned.

"Let's ride!" she told Jake enthusiastically a few minutes later. He looked at her skeptically.

Sam stared straight back at him.

"The horses still need exercise," she said feebly.

Jake chuckled at her, and motioned for her to climb down the wall.

* * *

Sam hopped off the last rock on the side of the wall and looked around for Ace. Spotting him standing next to Witch, she carefully walked over to the two, grasping Ace's halter when she got to them both.

Jake was right behind her, Witch's bridle in his hands. When he was at her head, he quickly slipped the bit into her mouth.

Sam and Jake grinned at each other, than hopped onto their horses.

Sam looked around for an area she could ride around, without spooking the mustangs. She found a small clearing of brush a little way up.

She looked around at the clearing. She hadn't remembered being here before. Along the rock walls were small trees and bushes, flowers in bloom from all the rain that had come from the springtime.

Jake sat next to her, examining the area. It was beautiful, and he was surprised he hadn't seen it before.

Right then, Sam turned around to look at him, and shouted, "Race ya!" quickly pushing Ace into a lope.

Sam and Jake loped around the perimeter of the clearing a few times, laughing and shouting comments to the other, when they slowed down and started walking alongside each other.

Sam was happy. Truly happy. Even if she was covered in a layer of dirt, her hair knotted and unclean. She smiled a wide smile she hadn't honestly smiled in a very, long time.

* * *

**Chapter 15:)**

**coco:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chappy 16:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom stallion, or the song in this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Sam was sitting under one of the large trees in the small opening. Jake was sitting beside her, both pondering each others thoughts.

Jake came up with an idea that brang a smile to his face.

"Sam," he began.

"Hmm?" Sam murmured, eyes closed.

"Can you sing a song for me?" Jake asked, the smile spreading over his face.

Sam blushed. She loved to sing. Ever since Jake left, she found it was an easy way to express her feelings. Everyone who had ever heard her sing, counting out Rachel Slocum, had said she had a beautiful voice.

"Um...Like what?"

Jake thought of something.

"How do you feel about me now?"

Sam thought for a moment, then the lyrics came to her mind.

_"I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone, who's torn it apart._

_And he's taken, just all that I had_

_But if you wanna, Try to love again._

_Baby I'll try to love again, _

_But I know_

_The first cut is the deepest._

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, hes cursed..._

_And when it comes to lovin me, he's worst.._

_I_

_still want you by my side._

_Just to help me dry the tears, that I've cried._

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna_

_Try to love again (try)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know.._

_Ohhh_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_And when it comes to bein lucky, he's cursed..._

_But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

_I still want you by my side,_

_Just to help me dry the tears that i've cried._

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_Cause if you wanna_

_(try to love again, try to love again)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, Ohhh_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed.._

_But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

_Oooh, the first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know (baby I know)_

_The first cut is the deepest, _

_Try, to love again..."_

When Sam had begun singing, she was walking around in the sunshine of the day, and when she said the last few words, she ended up standing straight in front of Jake.

Jake was awestruck. No other words could explain it. Not just the beauty of her voice, but the meaning of her words.

"Sam, that was beautiful," was all Jake could manage.

Sam smiled shyly, blushing a bit.

"It came from the heart."

**I know! Short chapter! But I needed to let everyone know, that Sam's singing plays an important role in the story! Anyways, there's gonna be a few more chapters where she sings, just letting everyone know:)**

**I'll update soon!  
**

**By the way, the song in this chapter is The First Cut Is The Deepest, by Sheryl Crow**

**coco:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! Chapter 17 is going to be in Ben and Sarah's POV's. Also, I'm open to ideas about things that go on in the canyon with Sam and Jake while they're still there! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 17**

**Ben's POV**

I sat on Dot, still stewing over where Sam could be. If she was with Jake, from what she'd told him about Jake, he would take care of her. Ben just wanted to know if Sam was safe, and what was happening between her and Jake.

He loved Sam so much. He knew if they weren't mad at each other, by the time they found both Jake and Sam they might be in love again.

And because he loved Sam so much, he might be able to let her go. Just maybe.

On the other hand, 'Sarah' wouldn't stop talking about how Sam would manipulate Jake into doing things. This, I got angry at. Usually, I don't like being mean, but if people talk about my Sammy like that, I'll tell them right.

"And another thing! She'll probably say how she was _so _miserable! Jake will be wrapped around her little brat finger! By the time we get there, he'll be marrying her.." Sarah continued her rage.

That's when I lost it, and round upon her.

"Do not call her a brat!" I said in a deep voice.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said with disgust, as if I wasn't worthy of being talked to.

She jumped off of her gray Quarter horse mare, 'Dazzle', and started towards Dot.

I jumped off also, not wanting to spook my mare.

"Sam wouldn't do that. Do you even _think _of what she might have been through?" practically yelled at her.

Sarah gave me a cold glare.

I continued, "How about instead of thinking of what they're _doing, _try thinking about where they _are!_"

Sarah huffed, and walked back to Dazzle, jumping on her. Apparently she was so worked up, she didn't take the time to think about her horse, and Dazzle gave a little rear and Sarah fell backwards, landing on her butt.

I would have helped, except she gave me the finger. That was something most people in Nevada didn't do, atleast, out of the people I had met.

I slowly waled over to Dot, giving the area under her forlock a pat, then quickly jumped on her to catch up with the Forsters and Elys, who were looking for their family.

* * *

**Sarah POV**

I landed straight on my bottom.

Looking at Ben, I gave him the finger and got up to brush my pants off.

I wished Jake had never taken me on this stupid '_roundup'_!

That little girl was probably telling him her sob story about now. He, being the gorgeous and nice guy he is, would care for her and hold her. I shook myself off as I boosted myself on Dazzle again.

_It's only been a day. _Jake was probably telling her how _I _was married to him right now. And she'd cry again. I smiled, satisfied.

* * *

**Third POV (Sam and Jake)**

_"It came from the heart"_

Jake just smiled at her, still unable to speak.

Sam sat down next to him again, then scooted over closer to him, so that she was laying against him.

Jake put his arms around her, smiling down at her.

They sat like that for an hour or so, once in a while talking, or commenting on Sam's song.

Soon, they could see the sky starting to darken, and Jake said they should probably leave before it got too cold.

"You know, even if we haven't seen each other in two years, are grossly dirty, and are stuck in a valley, I think this is really nice." Sam told Jake on their way back.

Jake nodded. "But what are Sarah and Ben going to think?"

Sam's smile faded a bit thinking about Sarah.

She sighed. "I don't know, Jake."

* * *

**Okay! So this is a bit of a new chapter, and you can see the tension back at camp! Anyways, Ill try to get 18 up in a few!**

**coco:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just thought of something! Okay, here it is, Chappy 18! Also, this is for imacowgirl, for the positive feedback and encouragement:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 18**

Sam and Jake had just un-tacked their horses. Although, Sam didn't have much to take off of Ace. Besides thinking about Sarah, Jake seemed happy with her, and that thought made her happy.

She yawned, and started the climb up the wall, to their sleeping bag and food.

She snorted. _Home Sweet Home._

Jake was right behind Sam, hearing hearing her snort. He was glad she wasn't mad at him, atleast, from what he could tell.

It was going to be really hard, for whichever girl he chose to stay with. Ofcourse, it wasn't all his decision, because Sam would have a say in who she loved more. And from just seeing the Ben guy and her together, he could tell they _were _in love.

Jake and Sam pushed themselves onto their ledge, and each took a sip of one of the water bottles.

Sam inspected the remaining water they had left.

"We're running out," she said cautiously.

"We'll have to go scout farther into the canyon to see if we can find a stream," Jake reaplied to her.

Sam gave him a piece of Jerky, and took a small one herself.

She yawned again, feeling sleepier by the second.

"Go ahead and lay down," Jake smiled softly at Sam.

Sam was blown away by the smile he gave her, and looked at him softly, thanking him with her eyes.

She slipped into the sleeping bag, smiling when her eyes were closed.

She knew how hard it was going to be to either choose her love fr Jake or Ben, because she knew she loved them both more than the world.

Sam sighed, bunches of thoughts buzzing in her head.

She finally felt herself drifting off to sleep, her dreams focusiing into view.

_- dreaming - _

_Sam was holding Ben's hand, and they were walking along the La Charla in silence._

_Sam noticed it was dark outside, and Ben wouldn't talk to her._

_"Ben?" Sam asked_

_Suddenly, Ben had taken hold of her wrists, and pull her into him,crashing his lips onto hers._

_Sam tried to pull away, but the force of his hands around her wrists was too hard._

_She looked up into his face._

_And then, it started to re-materialize, and she was now looking at Jake Ely._

_She pushed away, and as she did, the Jake/Ben figure disapeared._

_-end dream-_

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam's eyes shot open, and she was breathing heavily.

She turned in the sleeping bag and saw Jake looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to talk at the moment. Jake pulled her into his arms, but out of no where, a loud ringing sound buzzed in both their ears.

"My phone!" Jake said.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and read aloud the caller ID.

"Sarah"

**I know! I know! I'm so evil.. Sorry to leave a cliffie! Anyways, I don't have long on the computer, cause I have to get to school tomarrow, but I just might be able to get 19 up!!**

**coco:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Like promised!**

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Terri Farley!**

**Chapter 19**

_"Sarah"_

Sam gaped at the phone, and Jake swiftly answered.

"...Sarah?"

_"Oh, Jake!! We thought.. oh.. wait, are, are you okay?" Sarah shouted in his ear._

"We're fine Baby!" Jake said soothingly in the voice he had just used with Sam.

Sam felt a tear slide down her cheek as he called Sarah 'Baby'

_"Wait! Where are you?!" _

Jake looked at Sam nervously.

"We're in a Canyon, but its blocked because there was a landslide" Jake told her unsurely, knowing it would break Sam's heart if anyone found out where the Phantom's Secret Valley was.

Sam looked at Jake wide-eyed. First, he called Sarah, 'Baby', and now, he was going to tell _her _where the Phantom's valley was?

Sam gave him one last look of hurt and hatred, nodded, and swiftly climbed down the rock wall.

Jake felt tears well up in his eyes at the look Sam had given him. She looked extremely hurt, and angry. Then she nodded and he saw her disappear down the rock, and he began giving directions to the Canyon, almost regretfully.

* * *

Sam ran towards the horses, feeling the hot tears roll down her face like a river.

She spotted the Phantom, looking over his heard on his little hill.

"Zanzibar" Sam whispered.

The Phantom's ear perked her way, and his head turned to her. As if sensing her emotions, he trotted towards her.

"Oh Zanzibar, why would he do this?" Sam cried, carefully putting her arms around the Stallion's neck.

She cried into his mane, gently stroking him, as he put his head over her shoulder.

She head a neigh from the pasture of horses below, and the Phantom took his head form her should and looked at his heard.

He looked at Sam, and made a motion with his head that looked like he was telling her to go down to the herd along with him.

He looked at her again, then to his back.

Sam's eyes lit up. She hadn't rode the Phantom in a very long time. She carefully put her hands on his back, and pushed upward, raising herself onto his majestic back.

He walked over to his herd, and most of the horses' heads looked up at the stranger on their Leader's back.

But they didn't turn and run, but obediently put their heads back down.

Sam started to sing softly to calm herself.

_"I feel these four walls closing,_

_Face up against the glass_

_I'm looking out_

_Hmm_

_Is this my life, I'm wonderin'_

_It happened so fast,_

_How do I turn this thing around?_

_Is this the bed I chose to make?_

_It's greener pastures I'm thinkin' about_

_Hmm_

_Wide open spaces far away..._

_All I want is_

_The wind in my hair_

_To face the fear But.._

_...Not feel scared..._

_Wild horses, I wanna_

_Be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love.._

_..Like I'm longin' to_

_Run with the wild horses. Run with the wild horses! _

_Yeah..Yeah.._

Sam felt the tears around her face, knowing that soon, probably in less than hours, her horse's valley would be exposed, Everyone would see the Phantom, and Jake would leave her and break her heart for Sarah, one more time.

* * *

**Okay!!! Chapter 19 up tonight, like promised:):)**

**coco:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only a few more chapters after this one probably!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Terri Farley**

**Chapter 20**

Jake had just finished giving directions to Sarah, knowing Sam would be hurt for her horse.

But Jake couldn't let the fact that the Phantom Valley was a secret stop them from getting rescued.

Jake starting getting their things. He put all the food and the water bottles back in his saddle bags. He wrapped up the sleeping bag and blankets, and climbed down the wall to get Witch's tack.

He whistled for Witch, and she came trotting happily over to him.

He put the saddle on her back, tightening the cinch, and carefully put the bridle in her mouth. He wrapped a lead rope around the horn of his saddle, to catch Ace if he had to.

Jake put his saddlebags just behind his saddle, and fastened on the strap, then gracefully pushed himself onto his mare's back.

He looked around for Sam. He squinted at the herd tiredly, but then stilled as he saw Sam on the Phantom's glowing back. He trotted toward the group of mustangs silently, then picking up her voice, singing words from a song that she must have just been ending.

"_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too._

_I'm gonna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

_Yeah..Yeah...hmmm..."_

Jake was once again awed by her voice, but her lyrics brought a pain to his heart,

"Sam?" Jake said cautiously, not liking that she was on the Phantom's back.

Sam turned around on her horses back to see Jake.

"Sam, we have to go," she heard Jake say softly, a sound of almost regret in his voice, but she couldn't quite catch it.

She felt the tears sting her eyes, but obediently slided off of the Phantom, and turned to wrap her arms around her horses neck one more time.

She stood there for a few minutes, then regretfully let go and turned toward the herd. She whistled softly, and Ace came walking toawrds her from somewhere in the crowd.

She gently took his halter and leaded him over to Jake. Jake gave her the extra lead rope, and she clipped it to both sides of his halter to use as reins.

She pushed herself onto his back, and looked at Jake, saying nothing.

"Sam, I.." Jake began.

She put her hand up.

"Stop. Just stop." She sighed.

"Jake, I thought I _could _love you again. But its not fair, I get you and Sarah gets no one. So you know what? Go with your fiancee. Don't betray her like you did me. I don't want to be the cause of a girl getting hurt like I did, even if it does give me the dame feeling _again."_

Jake was surprised at the venom and hurt in her voice, and her words stung him. For the rest of the way to the cave entrance, neither said anything.

**This part was short, I know. But it was needed! Happy Superbowl Sunday everyone:)**

**coco:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, in the next few chapters it's going to be intense and emotional- just letting everyone know. **

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Terri Farley**

**Chapter 21**

Sam and Jake had reached the cave. Sam peered ahead, and was just able to see a small spot of light. She urged Ace for it, not looking back to see if Jake was following her.

When they both reached the tiny opening, they heard voices. It was hard to see through, since the sun was barely up, and the rocks were piled so high, but Sam heard a muffled, "Sam? Baby? Are you in there?"

Sam's spirits raised a bit at Ben's voice.

"Ben!" She yelled.

She heard another muffled yell. "They're just inside!"

"It's me, Sweetheart, we're coming to get you," She heard Ben say.

Jake was stung by the care in Ben's voice, and his pet names 'Sam baby' and 'Sweetheart'.

Sam and Jake then heard rocks falling, and soon enough there was a large opening at the top.

Sam heard the tumble of rocks, and saw Ben's head peak through the opening at the top.

"Ben!" She almost yelled.

"I'm coming, Sammy,"

There was more noise, and in about 10 minutes they had been able to clear away most of the rocks.

Sam almost jumped off of Ace, and ran into Ben's arms.

He hugged her tight, and he felt her dry sobs in his chest. He layed his head on top of hers.

Jake saw Sarah running up. He slided smoothly off of Witch, and opened his arms to her.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him allover.

* * *

Ben said he was going to get their horses, and Sam stood around, gathering her thoughts when she heard Sarah talking to Jake, who must have not seen her standing there behind them.

"I thought I'd lost you! Are.. are we still getting married?" Sam heard Sarah say.

She listened, almost regretfully, for Jake's answer.

"Of course! You're my only girl, Sara-boo, you'll always be," Jake said to Sarah.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath, and apparently Jake heard it. Because when he and Sarah turned to face her, she saw Sarah smirk at her, and she felt the tears down her face already. Ben had come up just then.

"Sam, where do-" Ben started, but then looked from Sam to Sarah to Jake then back to Sam again. She took off running, blowing past Jake and Sarah.

He suddenly felt angry at whoever had done that to his girl.

He walked up to Jake, not as tall as him.

"If you did anything to hurt Sam, you'll answer to me, because unlike you, I'm there for her." Ben spat at Jake, who was looking at him unbelievingly. Normally, Ben wouldn't have said anything like that. But He had meant it.

Jake suddenly felt sad about what he had said. The look on Sam's face was the worse he'd seen. It held a mix of Hurt, shock, and strangely to him, acceptance.

* * *

Ben found Sam a few hundred yards away, with her hands in her face.

Ben ran up to her, pulling her into his lap, and putting his arms around her body, hugging her to him.

"Shhh," He crooned to her.

"Oh Ben," Sam wailed.

Ben's heart broke for her at the sound.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm so sorry.."

"For what, Sam?" Ben asked.

"I love him. I love you. And.." Sam sobbed out the last words, and Ben couldn't understand what she said.

"What, Baby?" Ben asked again.

"And.. and," Sam took a deep breath. "And, I don't know what's going to happen if he leaves again," Sam whispered.

Ben sighed, but understood. He knew that Sam would never truly be happy unless she was with.

Ben hugged her tighter. "Sam, I love you. But I do know you won't be happy without him,"

Sam was amazed at Ben's care for her, and nuzzled herself into his chest.

* * *

**Yes! It's very sad, I know. I'll try to update soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Okay! The reason I haven't updated at all this past week and a half is because u\I was camping and didn't have a computer!! I'm really sorry for not updating before that, but I'll try to get in a few chapters today!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Terri Farley. Really.**

**Chapter 22**

Sam heard footsteps coming there way, and look up with bloodshot eyes.

Sarah and Jake were riding up on their horses. Ben was still hugging Sam to him on the ground, and she'd stopped crying, but her face was puffy and red.

Sam moved to get up, but Ben pulled her back. She smiled a bit at him, and rested back into his chest.

Sarah and Jake walked up to them on their horses, Ace and Dot were ground tied by Sam and Ben.

Sarah just gave Sam and sweet forced smile, and Sam knew Sarah wasn't at all happy with her.

Sam moved from Ben's arms, this time with Ben letting her, and walked over to Ace. She turned to Ben and grinned.

"Give me a boost?" She winked at him.

"Anything for a pretty girl," Ben replied, grinning at her also.

He walked up to Sam and pushed her bottom up slowly.

Sam swatted him and laughed, throwing her leg over the other side of Ace as she got on.

Ben whistled for Dot, and she came walking over lazily.

He patted her and swung into the saddle. He saw Sam starting to dose, and walked over to her.

"Come ride up infront of me Hun, you look like you're going to fall asleep," He gave Sam a soft smile, and helped her into his saddle.

Ben swung into the saddle behind her, and wrapped his arms around her as he tied Ace's reins around his saddle horn.

Sam looked back at him and gave him a peck on the lips, then turned around.

* * *

Jake saw the exchange between Sam and Ben. He felt a ping of jealousy run through him as Ben put his arms around Sam in his saddle.

He knew he had hurt her, and really bad. Now he also knew what the acceptance in her eyes meant.

Jake watched as Ben wrapped Aces reins around the saddle horn. As they started to trot, Sam looked back at Jake and sighed, then turned around in Ben's arms again.

* * *

The four of them rode back to camp in silence, each pondering their thoughts.

Sam knew Jake had taken Sara back, she also knew that after telling him with her eyes that she accepted it, he wouldn't be back for her.

This thought made Sam's heart sink. She loved Ben a lot. But it was as if she shared a bond with Jake. He'd always been there for her and viseversa, but now they probably wouldn't ever talk to eachother again.

She felt the tears sting her eyes. She had to stop all the crying, or her eyes would be permenantly red. She snorted at the image.

Ben looked down at her with confusion.

"It's nothing," she said to him softly. Sam leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes.

Ben was sad for Sam. Just a simple look at her, and you could tell that she was hurting, and bad.

* * *

They arrived at camp in a blurr. Sam remembered being engulfed by hugs, and Gram forcing her to eat atleast something. Then all she remembered was Ben picking her up and setting her in the sleepingbag.

Sam awoke sometime during the night.

She turned over and saw Ben's face inches from hers, sound asleep.

She slowly got up, and put on her sweatshirt that Ben had gotten her for Christmas, that said across her chest: **"COWGIRL"**

Sam walked out of her tent, heading toward the La Charla, making a detour over to the fenced area where the horses were kept. she took one of the saddle blankets from the railing and kept walking toward the river.

After a little while of walking, she saw the river running smoothly under the bright moon. She set her blanket down at the bank and sat on it

Sam sighed. Her life was really a mess right now. She leaned back onto her saddleblanket and reminced her old memories.

_-Flashback-_

_Sam washed Jake's face with a pile of snow, laughing._

_"Brat!" _

_Sam just laughed harder at him._

_"Stupid 10 year olds.." Jake muttered, wiping the cold snow off of his face._

_Sam huffed and turned away from him, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Aww Brat," _

_"Go away Jake Ely!" Sam shouted at him._

_Suddenly, she felt Jake's arms go around her. She gasped._

_He said in her ear, "If I'm goin' down, you're goin' down with me!" He grinned, and fell backwards into a blanket of snow._

_Sam laughed, and when he got up and took his arms back from around her waist it strangely saddened her for unknown reasons._

_She knew from then she felt differently about him._

_-End Flashback- _

Sam sat up and put her arms around herself, pretending that moment was real again.

**Yes, yes I know! I haven't updated in like, 2 weeks! But I will have a few chapters after this coming up soon!**

**-coco:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Birthday to me, and sorry I haven't updated. Anyways, heres chapter 23:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Terri Farley.**

**Chapter 23**

Sam wiped the tears from her face. She knew she had to be strong to get over Jake again.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the La Charla gently flowing. She looked up at the stars in the sky and sighed heavily.

"Mom, I feel so torn, what would you do?" Sam whispered to the clear black sky.

Sam thought about her Mother and Brynna. What if Mom suddenly came back? Would she feel the same way as Sam? Or the biggest question in Sam's head, would Dad turn mom away, going back to Brynna as if he'd never seen Mom in that moment, as Jake had with Sam?

Her and her Mom were in the same situation, both turned down.

She let out a soft cry at the thought.

Just then, she heard a soft rustling in the bushes. She turned swiftly, standing up to see who was coming at her. When she saw, she smiled.

"Zanzibar,"

The Phantom walked up to her wearily. Sam looked at him thoroughly. She looked at his chipped hooves, permanently covered in a crust of dirt from many runs through his land, his shaggedy coat, looking more gray than ever, and his eyes, full of wisdom and care, but most of all, curiousity.

She knew his age was beginning to catch up with him, she could see the slight fatigue in his stride.

But nevertheless, he was magnificent in her eyes.

He put his head over her shoulder, as if he knew she needed comforting.

"Oh Zanzibar," She cried, putting her arms around his majestic head.

He pulled away from her, turning so she was on the left side of him, equal to his back.

Sam's face lit up in a huge smile. She got to ride the Phantom! Twice in a week!

She swiftly pushed herself up, throwing her right leg on the the other side of him.

As she got settled, she felt him gather himself.

The Phantom leaped into a lope. Sam felt the cool wind on her face, wipping her hair in every direction. She didn't really care.

Sam laudhed with joy, something she hadn't done for a very long time, a full-blown smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Jen turned over in her sleep, coming face-to-face with Darrel. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

She had been worried about Sam the last couple days, and Darrel had been there to cope with her.

Jen smiled, nuzzling into his neck when she heard a high-pitched tone of laughter.

She felt Darrel jerk awake.

"Whaasdat?" He mumbled.

Jen pushed herself up and walked out of her tent. She saw Ben, Jake, and Sarah out also.

She ran up to Ben and Jake, ignoring Sarah altogether.

"What was that?" Jen asked.

"Sounded like Sam, but.." Jen knew what he would have said at the end of his sentence, and they both looked at Jake.

She knew Ben would have said Sam hadn't laughed like that since the very last times Jake was with her.

Jake looked away form their gazes and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sarah looked between all three of them, not liking the subject they were talking about.

They all heard the laughter again, and it warmed Jen's heart.

"C'mon, let's go see!" Jen said, hurrying off past the tents.

She ran until she saw a glowing figure of a horse, and Sam on it's back.

"The Phantom," she murmured once every was watching in awe.

**Short and simple, and I'm working on 24 now:)**

**coco:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, 24!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Terri Farley.**

**Chapter 24**

_"The Phantom" she murmured once everyone was watching in awe._

Jake thought that was the most beautful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

Sam through her head back and let out a long stream of laughter. She felt weightless, as if she were on top of the world.

The Phantom was also throwing up his head, knowing he had made his girl happy.

Sam leaned down onto his head, his mane soft and tangled against her skin.

She encouraged her horse to go faster, and incredibly, he did.

Sam felt like she was flying.

* * *

Sarah sat there, with the other three, with wide eyes.

The horse 'Sam' was riding, was probably the most beautiful she'd ever seen. And with the dust rising beneath him it looked like the two were airborne.

Sarah glanced at Jake out of the corner of her eye, and felt overwhelming jealousy rush through her because of the way he was looking at Samantha.

She turned back to Sam just in time to the the horse and her stop.

She saw Sam slide of and turn, wrapping her arms around the horses neck, and laughing a joyful sound once more.

As Sam put her arm around the 'Phantom's neck, she heard everyone beside her have a intake of breath.

"What?" She whispered quietly.

None of them answered.

She looked back again to see the horse take it's head from her should and turn, galloping away.

Sarah hadn't noticed how close Sam was to all of them until everyone let out there breaths, and Sam started running toward them.

* * *

Jake stepped forward as Sam ran to him. He was beginning to lift his arms when he saw her run into Ben's outstretched arms.

Jake colored, thanking for the darkness of the night.

--

Sam laughed again and flew into Ben's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, while he spun her around.

She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him, her giddy giggleing still in progress.

Jen cleared her throat and Ben grinned at her, letting her down as she ran to Jen and the two girls laughed and hugged eachother.

"Sam! That was.. it was.. amazing! Beautiful! Scary! Joyful! Giddy! Breathta-" Jen was going to continue her rant until Sam put her hand over Jen's mouth and laughed at her friend.

"Thanks,"

Sam sobered, and turned to Jake and Sarah holding eachother, her smile fading.

"That was uh, nice," Jake mumbled.

Sam brought her head up and looked at him. "Thanks," she murmured.

She turned to Ben and Jen, "It's almost dawn, we might as well get some sleep while we can," Sam said softly.

Ben walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, letting her lean against him.

Jen walked over to Sam's other side, glaring with the most vicious look at Sarah and Jake she could muster.

_Take that, Ely. _She thought.

**Okay, starting on 25 now:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay! This might be the only Chapter for right now 'cause I have to go to a party in a little while! Anyways, Chappy 25:)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Terri Farley. Really.**

**Chapter 25**

Sam turned around in her sleeping bag. When she and Ben had come back to their tent to try an rest before they had to pack up to leave for home. Sam knew she'd be tired when she got home, but she couldn't' fall asleep. Because there was only one thing on her mind at the moment.

Jake.

She sighed.

She couldn't help but remember all of the good times with Jake. When they'd race each other on War Drum Flats, with Jake always winning, when they had both trained horses for Dad, or when they used to play in the a Charla in their underwear when they were young.

Sam turned into her pillow and giggled at the thought.

* * *

Sam led Dot into the horse trailer, unclasping her lead rope once Dot was safely in her stall.

When Ben walked up holding Ace, Sam couldn't help but lean over and peck him on the lips. Ben grinned back at her when she walked by after with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Sam's smile faded when she grabbed Blue's halter and clipped on his lead rope. On the other side of the small pasture Jake was getting 'Dazzle', Sarah's dapple Grey Pony.

Jake looked up at her when he saw her patting Blue.

Sam avoided his eyes, knowing she might break down if she saw him walk Dazzle back to Sarah.

But he had made no attempt to talk to her. Yet.

She felt anger rise within her. When they were both in the Valley, he said he loved her. But when he saw his beautiful blond bimbo again, Sam thought, he avoided Sam.

Sam looked at the ground and saw she was in the shade of something, and looked up.

None other than Jake Ely.

* * *

Sam tied Blue to the small fence they used to keep their horses in.

"Sam?" Jake began cautiously.

"What, Jake?" Sam spat out, glaring at him.

Jake was taken aback at the venom and hurt in her voice.

"Can't we just.. just be at least civil with each other?"

Sam gaped at him. Was he seriously saying this to her?

"Are you _serious?_" Sam shouted. "Jake, you tell me you love me when it was just the two of us in the valley, but when were back, and you can see your blond airhead you treat me like that never happened?" Sam put her hands on her hips, and gave him a disbelieving look.

Jake flinched, but was suddenly angry at what Sam had said about Sarah.

"Don't you say _anything _about Sarah!" Jake shouted right back at her.

Sam's hands curled into fists. "_Why _Jake? Are you afraid I'll find out you probably picked her up at some strip club at your college when you were discussing how you oh-so-greatly crushed the little Cowgirl's heart?" Sam spat at him with as much venom and dignity she could muster.

_Slap._

Sam and Jake had fought a lot when they were younger, and they had made a promise to never intensionally hurt each other and sealed it with a pinky promise when Jake was 9 and Sam was 7. But besides Sam's swings at his arms when he was being sarcastic towards him, they had never really hurt each other. Besides when Jake broke up with Sam.

That promise had just been broken.

Sam felt the right side of her face where Jake's hand had connect with her cheek. She felt the tears sliding down her face, and the puffiness of her cheek.

Jake looked down at his own hand. _He had just hit Sam. _Sam, the girl he'd been best friends with until she was sixteen. Sam, the one who'd always stuck up for him in a sticky situation. And Sam, the young woman he had denied that he still loved, but did. He felt the slight wetness of his eyes at what he'd done, but said nothing.

"Sa-"

"Save it," Sam barely whispered between clenched teeth.

She turned to face him. And he saw her yellow, pink, and blue cheek, and flinched.

"I hate you, Jake Ely," Sam's voice cracked, dripping with hurt.

Sam turned from him and ran.

* * *

Sam was sitting inside one of the loaded horse trailers, next to Ace.

"Sam? Sam!" She heard Jen's voice call her.

"Jen?" Sam's voice cracked.

Sam saw the side door to the trailer open, and Jen's shocked face.

Jen's face turned quickly from shock to care, for her best friend.

"Oh Sam, what happened, and what happened to your face?" Jen asked hesitantly. unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"He hit me,"

**Sorry ffor the cliffie, but I have to leave!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay! Yes I know, a lot of you are shocked that Jake would hit Sam. I do have to agree it's a little ooc, but it makes Jake have a realization of something. And trust me, I HATED him myself when I wrote that. And I'm truly sorry about the long time before I've updated! I'm think maybe 2 more chapters for this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Phantom Stallion!

**Chapter 26**

_"He hit me,"_

Jen had a swift intake of breath, too shocked to say anything. All she did was wrap her arms around Sam and let the girl cry into her shoulder.

Jen was angry now. She had never really liked Jake Ely, and the only reason the two were civil to each other before was because of Sam. Now, she thought of all the things she'd like to say and do to him.

* * *

Sam wiped her eyes a while later.

"Thank you for your care, Jen," Sam murmured.

"Sam, you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you,"

The two friends hugged each other. Just then, they heard the door to the trailer open.

"Sam?"

Ben peaked inside the trailer to find Jen and Sam hugging each other and smiled.

"I thought something happen to y-" Ben began, then gasped when Sam turned to face him.

All Ben did was open his arms to Sam, and she automatically ran into them.

Sam felt safer with her head tucked under Ben's chin; almost reassured. Jen smiled sadly at Sam, then turned and walked out of the trailer to give the two some privacy.

A few minutes later, Ben looked down at her red eyes and badly bruised face.

"Sam, what happened," Ben asked her softly.

Sam looked into his eyes. "Jake..," she began, then let out a sob.

Sam took a deep breath. "H-He hit me," she said in a whisper, her eyes watering again.

Ben closed his eyes.

Jake Ely would pay for this.

* * *

Jen ran to the camp, where Quinn, Byran, and Nate were all talking and laughing.

She gave them all a look. "Where's your darling brother Jake?" She asked sarcastically.

Quinn raised his eyebrows at her, clearly surprised at how she was so mad.

"Uhh.. last we saw him he was talking to Sam," Quinn told her cautiously.

"5 dollars says Sammy punched him out," Bryan murmured to Nate.

Jen turned to glare at the two. "More like the _other_ way around!"

She was sure she saw all of the 3 Ely brothers' mouths drop.

"_Jakey _punched Sam?!" Quinn almost yelled.

"No way," Bryan said.

"Yeah, do you want to see the purple and yellow bruise on her face?" Jen spat at them.

Quinn let out a low whistle. "Listen Jen, we didn't know. I'm just as angry as you are," Quinn told her with a look. "She's like our sister." He added.

Bryan and Nate nodded.

* * *

Jake hated himself right now.

How could he do that to Sam? Let alone _anyone?_

He knew if it were a guy, it wouldn't really have mattered, but it was Sam. His Sam.

Jake shook his head at his thoughts. She wasn't _His Sam _now. Especially after what he'd done.

He walked toward his brothers and Jen near the camp that hadn't quite been put away yet.

When the group saw him, they all looked at him with vicious glares.

"Where's Sam?" he asked as he came up to them.

"Why? Trying to have another bruise to match the other one?" Quinn told him with a glare.

"Or are you just trying to say you love her and go back on that again?" Jen asked him sarcastically.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then heard someone come up behind him.

* * *

"I'll be right back, okay sweetheart?" Ben asked Sam with a strain in his voice.

Sam nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you," she murmured.

Ben sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you to, Sam."

* * *

Ben walked out of the trailer, and once Sam could no longer see him, he let the angry expression flow onto his face.

He could accept that Jake would be mad at Sam for insulting Sarah, but hitting her was overboard.

He saw Jake by his brothers and Jen, who were giving Jake dirty looks.

Jake was running a hand through his hair when Ben went up to him.

"What is your _problem?" _Ben said when Jake turned around to face him.

And doing something Ben would have never even thought of doing in his life. He punched Jake Ely square in the face.

Once he did that, Jake turned to glare at him, at the same moment, everyone heard a small gasp behind them.

Everyone turned to face Sam there, her hand over her mouth, and badly bruised face contorted with anger.

**I know! So much violence... anyways, there is going to be two more chapters after this!**

**coco:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know the last chapter was probably confusing, but this one is important, so watch out for some stuff:)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Okay, well, if you didn't know, I'm really not Terri Farley.**

**Chapter 27**

Sam stomped up to the two guys and stood in the middle of them, looking back and forth between the two, tears glistening on her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, putting a hand on each of their chests to push them away from the other.

"Don't fight, please, I've had more than I can handle. So please, _please, _for the sake of me," She paused, opening her eyes and turning to face Jake,"Even if some don't really care about the sake of my well-being, Don't fight."

Sam took her hands from their chests. She looked over at Jake, who was about to say something. She held up her hand to him.

"Jake," Her voice cracked, "I'm serious, I can't hand anymore."

With that, she looked at both of them and sighed,walking away with one last tear on her cheek.

No one had noticed the rest of the Ely's, Foresters, and Sarah had seen the whole thing.

* * *

A week later, Jake was back at college, on the phone with his mom early in the morning. Sarah was still sleeping soundly, so he decided to go into the other room of his apartment.

"Did you get the box in the mail?" Maxine Ely said harshly to her youngest son.

"Yeah, but I haven't opened it," He returned, shocked by the angry tone of his mothers voice

He heard his mom sigh in frustration over the phone.

"Mom, why are you angry with me? I didn't do.." He began, his voice fading when Sarah walked up and put her arms around his waist.

"Uh, mom, give me a moment," He said quickly.

He heard her sigh again and a faint, "Okay,"

Jake set the cell phone down and turned to face Sarah, planting a good morning kiss on her mouth.

He smiled down at her, and walked over to the small box he'd set on his desk.

He sliced the tape that was covering the cardboard open, revealing a video and a letter.

When he examined the letter, it said:

_To: Jake _

_From: Sam_

_Date: August 20th, 2006_

His eyes widened at the date, a sharp memory invading his mind.

That date was two years ago.That exact date was when he'd refused to talk things over with Sam, when she'd said she needed to talk about something to him.

_Flashback_

_Jake was walking away from Sam, trying to hold in the tears that were bound to form in his eyes._

_He studied her for a moment. Her now very long, Auburn hair was loosely hanging off her shoulders, her Navy Blue T-Shirt with horses galloping on it, her stained, dust-covered jeans hugging her firm body, he briefly saw a crumpled up note in her hand, and then he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, washed in emotion._

_With as much dignity he could find, he was able to say, "Sam, Please just stop,"_

_"Jake!," Sam's voice cracked, "Why cant we just talk..?" He saw the fresh tears stream down her face, and fall off her chin._

_He blanked out his expression, gave her a stern look and hopped on Witch, turning to lope towards his house._

_Jake felt the hot tears on his face, as much as he knew that had hurt Sam, he knew it was hard for him to do that, too._

_End Flashback_

He looked down into the box again, and saw the dirty, crinkled, and stained note.

_The note! _Sam must have wrote something there, that she wanted him to see.

But he looked on the other side, and saw a sticky note in his mothers handwriting:

_Watch the video first_

Jake sighed and turned to Sarah who was reading the front of the note, he heard her snort.

"That little loser? What's she have to do with you know. She should know by now that you're _mine. _Hey, maybe I should go slap the other side of her face to see if that shows her!" She said sarcastically.

At first, Jake didn't know if she was being sarcastic, and then, he wondered what he'd ever saw in Sarah.

He glared at her. "What did you just say about Sam?"

Her smirk faltered as she looked at him.

"Well _clearly _She doesn't get that you love me not her.." Sarah's words started to fade at the end of her sentence, and she saw the fuming look on Jake's face.

"Is that what you _really _think, Sarah Elizabeth? Because if so, then I don't know what I ever saw in someone like you," Jake spat at her.

He walked over to her bag of clothing, stuffing her things inside. He picked it up, opened the door, and set it outside.

Jake opened the door wide, and motioned his hand outward.

She glared at him, and stopped in the door frame, turning to him.

"I'm not going to come back," She said to him, a smirk spreading over her face.

"That a promise?" Jake answered just as sarcastically, his own smirk spreading across his face as Sarah's vanished.

He walked inside his apartment again and shut the door behind him.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had a couple hours before class started.

He decided to look at the video.

Jake took the video from the small box, and on the label it read:

_Sam Forester: Darton High Talent Contest: 1st Place_

He smiled, swelling with pride knowing she'd won.

He walked over with the video in his hands, and set it in the small VCR he had set up to his TV.

Jake looked on the screen, and saw Sam on the stage of the Darton High Auditorium.

She took the microphone, and said:

"Last summer, someone who I loved left me, lets call him Drew, so I guess this sorta talks about my crush on him," the 16 year-old Sam on the screen said with a sad smile.

She began plucking the strings on the guitar she had in her hands, and started the song. The words made Jake gasp.

**"Drew looks, at me, I**

**Fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want, and I needing, everything that we should be**

**I bet she's beautiful, That girl he talks about.**

**And she's got everything that I've, had to live without!"**

**"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its so damn funny**

**And I cant see any one when hes with me,**

**He says hes so in love, He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night."**

**"Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do."**

She repeated the Chorus again.

**"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lights**

**I'll put his picture down**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight!"**

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.**

**He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do,**

**He's the time, taken up, but there's never enough.. **

**And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**Drew looks at me, I, fake a smile so he wont, see..."**

It was silent for a moment on the screen, and then he heard an eruption of applause. After a while, he heard Mrs. Santos say they had the result, and the unanimous winner was Sam.

Jake was awestruck. There were no other words to explain it.

He then remembered the letter.

Jake got up and walked over the the box, taking out the old letter. He took off his mom's sticky note and slid the seal open. He unfolded the note.

What he saw on the note from Sam made his eyes widen. When he was done, he saw the extra post script his mom had put on the bottom:

_Jake, Sam still, loves you. I know it. If I called you, the roundup concert's tonight. 8 pm. You'll know why you have to be there._

Jake looked at his watch. He'd be there.

**I know I know I know! Horrible cliffie! But on the bright side, long chapter:) Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last!**

**coco:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh gosh! Last Chapter! Well, to start off, I'm glad everyone responded so well to my story, and thank you for the help and reviews you've posted:) Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people. The first couple of people are Anahoney, JadisSnape, and imacowgirl, for all the kind reviews and help along the way:) And last, thanks toJakesgirl1001, for inspiring me to actually write something after a while:) Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Neither is the song:)**

**(Just a little pointer, It helps a LOT of you listen to the song I have for this chapter, and I modified it a little to fit the story, but anyways, it's called Tim McGraw, by Taylor Swift!)**

**Chapter 28**

Jen came up to the side of the stage by Sam, hugging her.

"You'll be great!" Jen predicted.

Sam smiled and looked down.

Jen raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked up at her best friends with sad brown eyes, and a smile, a new tear glistening on her cheek.

"I just wish he were hear to see how I feel," Sam told Jen softly.

Jen pulled her into an embrace again. "Did you give him the note?"

Sam nodded. "I had Maxine mail it for me,"

"Then there's hope," Jen encouraged her friend.

Sam sighed, then smiled at Jen. "Thanks," she told her sincerely.

Jen waved it off, "Nada."

They both heard Darrel on the stage now.

Every year after the spring roundup, they would have a barbecue at the Ely's house and set up a stage for people to preform.

_"And now, our last performance, My very own darlin', Samantha Forester singing a little something to express herself! Give it up for Sammy girl!" _Sam and Jen heard Darrel's booming voice and giggled.

Jen gave Sam one last hug and smiled encouragingly at her. "I'm gonna go watch!"

Sam nodded.

* * *

She put on her brown Stetson and picked up her guitar, walking onto the stage.

Sam picked up the mic, and took a deep breath. "Thanks everyone, for being here," she began, then she pushed her Stetson up a bit and looked down at everyone, "I guess this is a way, sort of, to express my feelings the last few years. You all probably know, how it's been," Sam took another breath,

"I'm dedicating this song to Jake Ely," Sam finished.

Sam sat on the stool and began stringing her guitar:

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Nevada stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Sam's heart began to race, just barely, she could pick out Jake form the crowd of people.

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From two summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me.

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Sam looked Jake straight in the eyes.

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Nevada stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie..."

Sam had tears running down her face. She bumped her Stetson up to see people in the crowd staring at her, tears in their eyes also, before erupting into a applause.

She spoke into the microphone softly again. "I'll always love you," she murmured, making the crowd erupt into an applause once again.

Sam walked off the stage and around the crowd of neighbors and people. She walked into the Ely's barn and pat Ace, who was stabled inside, since she had ridden him over. She had to admit, after singing her song, she felt a lot better.

She heard the Barn door slide open, and saw Jake walk in. He must have not noticed her, because he sat down on a bale of hay and put his head into his hands.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," She heard him say softly. She was alarmed that maybe he knew she was in here, but she peered over her bale of hay and saw him clutching a letter. Her letter. The one she'd given him.

Sam silently got up and walked over to Jake, surprising him fully by sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry too," She whispered to him.

Jake wrapped his arms around her thin body, and she felt the tears coming from both of their faces.

"Sam, I'm not with her anymore. I loved you. I always will. And.. that song, it was beautiful. It showed me what a loving and caring person you are. Trust me, Samantha, I didn't know how much I hurt you, but I promise, I will never, ever, hurt you again." Jake pleaded with her.

She knew what a long speech that was for Jake, and looked up into his dark brown eyes. Her heart filled with joy at the love, care, and trust she saw there.

Sam crashed her lips onto Jake's, kissing his mouth hungrily, as if she could get enough. She felt his tongue on her lip, and she opened her mouth to him, letting their tongues tangle with one another. Sam threw her arms around Jake's neck and tangled them into his black Shoshone hair while put his hands on the bare skin of her back.

Sam leaned farther into him, needing to be closer. She realized she had pushed to far and they fell of the hay bale, lips still connected, but with laughing smiles. Sam landed on Jake's chest and ended the kiss gasping for air, with Jake not in a much better condition.

"I love you, Brat," Jake said as they lied down in the pile of soft hay.

"I love you too, Jake, always and forever," Sam promised him, sealing it with a loving kiss.

Together, they fell asleep in the Ely's barn, in each others arms again.

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's done! And for those who asked, Yes, there is a sequel! I have parts of it planned out already, and I'll start typing it either today or sometime this weekend! I promise! Thanks again to Jakesgirl1001, for inspiring me! Without her and her amazing story's, I wouldn't have written this. So also, before you look for other story's, check hers out to! They really are the best I've ever read.**

**Love you all!**

**coco:)**


End file.
